


Into You

by Tikxy



Category: f(x)
Genre: F/F, Slow Romance, kryber - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-09-30 09:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10160246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tikxy/pseuds/Tikxy
Summary: Amber loves to work, but she also loves the time she has away from work to spend learning new things and hanging with friends. She spends so much time seeing the large world around her that she can't see someone very close to her is changing.





	1. Your Voice

**Author's Note:**

> Support Amber and f(x)  
> https://fxfans.wixsite.com/for-fx/purchase-beautiful

*What are you planning on doing this weekend?*

 Amber had her phone set to speaker while she browsed through her closet for a sweatshirt that matched her new Jordans. The bright orange highlighting the base was really attractive and she wanted to wear something that would draw attention to it. 

“Don’t know yet,” she called over her shoulder, considering a sweater covered in small spaceships instead. 

*Want to come over?*

 “You’re going to be back in Korea?” Amber asked, pulling the shirt over her head and standing in front of her full-length mirror. She cocked her head from one side to the other, flicking her growing bangs out of her eyes.

 *Yeah, in a few hours.* 

“So you’re not going to make it to my final stage?” 

*…Sorry.* 

Amber shook her head, forgetting she wasn’t talking to someone in person. The orange and blue spaceships really drew your focus down to the shoes. She smirked, brushed her blonde hair up and back, then slapped a hat on top, bill facing backwards. 

*Amber? I said I’m sorry…I know I said I would come-*

 “No.” Amber flopped onto the bed, landing on her stomach. “I know you would’ve made it if you could've. I’ll see you on Saturday, okay?” 

*...Okay.* 

“Me and some friends are about to head out to the skate park right now though. So Bye.” 

*Oh…okay. By-*

* * *

"She hung up on you, didn't she?" 

"Shut up," Krystal said, rolling her eyes and tapping away at her phone, not even sending a message. She just wanted to look busy. 

"I've never understood how you two get along so well. She's got  _sooooo_ much energy," Jessica breathed, her eyes wide. She remembered once waiting backstage with the rest of her ex-group watching Amber do  _every single routine_ that showed on the monitor, grabbing people who passed by her and trying to get them to dance too. "She's like - like a puppy or something." 

Krystal's lips tilted into a smirk. It was something she both loved and hated about Amber. It was great when she wanted to play, but it really wore on her nerves when she didn't and sometimes Amber didn't even notice. "I hate her." 

It was Jessica's turn to roll her eyes. "Then why are you always talking about her?" 

"What? I don't." 

Jessica arched one perfect eyebrow. 

"We've been friends for ages, of course I'm going to talk about her sometimes." 

"All the time." 

" _Some_ time," Krystal insisted, folding her arms over her stomach. 

Jessica shrugged resting her chin on her palm. "Whatever. Next time I'm going to keep count of all the times you mention her name."

Krystal huffed and settled into the seat of the van.  _Sometimes she can be as annoying as Amber_. 

 

 

 

**[Support Amber and f(x)](https://fxfans.wixsite.com/for-fx/purchase-beautiful) **

 

 


	2. Netflix and Chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amber visits Krystal at her house and they watch a few old tv shows on Netflix while sharing a bowl of popcorn.

****

**>  **How did the recording go?

Fine, but exhausting.  **<**

 **>  **You sure you still want to come over?

Amber chuckled and quickly texted back. She was already on the bus and on her way over anyway. The minute she reached her stop, she got off the bus and put the wheels of her skateboard to pavement. 

I'm almost there. **<** she responded. I'm  _not_ turning around.  **<**

A bump in the pavement caused her to gasp in surprise, so she shoved her phone into the pocket of her hoodie to minimize distractions. 

* * *

 

"Amber's almost here?" Jessica asked, her legs crossed, one foot jiggling in he air as she watched Krystal shift pillows around on the sofa. 

"Yeah. She's probably like a half hour away or something. Can you help me clean up a little?" she whined, propping her hand on her hip and looking around the large room. Nothing was really out of place, she just needed something to do while she waited. She didn't know where all the nervous energy was coming from. 

Jessica scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I'll make you guys some popcorn and then I'm heading out. I can't stand to watch you pretend not to flirt with her." 

"She's my  _friend_." 

"Yeah, okay, whatever," Jessica said, holding up her hands and getting to her feet. "You want me to put some soda in the fridge so it'll at least be cool by the time she gets here?" 

Krystal nodded and pursed her lips, looking critically at the couch again, knowing Amber wouldn't even notice. She'd just toss her skateboard in some corner, kick off her shoes, then flop down and put her feet up on the table, if she didn't skip the couch all-together and just sit on table. So she gave up trying to make the place look presentable and wandered into her bedroom, thinking about changing out of her pajamas. After spending ten minutes in her closet, she decided not to since Amber would find it strange she was in an actual outfit on one of her nights off. 

Feeling grumpy all of a sudden, she headed back to the living room, threw herself onto the couch and pulled up Netflix on the big screen. Halfway through an episode of Chopped, the doorbell rang. Not wanting to look too eager, she stayed where she was while Jessica opened the door for Amber, then let herself out, probably heading to a party one of her friends threw on a fairly regular basis. 

"Yo, Krys!" 

She heard Amber shuck off her shoes and prop her board up by the door. Then the sound of Amber's slippered feet shuffling across the floor. A weight settled near her head and feet, decorated in watermelon socks, came into her field of vision as Amber propped them up on the coffee table. The smell of popcorn hit Krystal's nose. 

"What are we watching?" 

Krystal shrugged without looking up, though a smile tugged at her lips. "I don't know. I just picked the first thing at the top of the page." 

A warm hand settled on the top of her head and ruffled her hair before shooting out to take the remote from her hands. "Let's watch The Office. I don't feel like anything too intense today." 

"Whatever." 

She shifted away when Amber poked her in the head. "You're really like a sloth today." 

"Shut up." 

"Why'd you ask me to come over if you're just gonna lay there?" 

"When do I  _not_ just lay here?" Krystal retorted, rolling onto her back so she could look up at Amber's face but was startled when a palm full of popcorn squished down onto her mouth. 

"Say ahhhhh," Amber laughed, feeding Krystal the popcorn whether she wanted it or not. 

"Ugh, I hate you," Krystal complained, munching on the salty snack then scrubbing her lips to rid them of the oily feeling the butter had left behind. 

"You love me." 

It earned her a light punch to the thigh.

"How was your trip?" 

"Pretty good. Went to a few museums between work." 

"You sound like my Grandma." 

Krystal scoffed. "Your grandma doesn't like museums."

"And who gave you permission to talk shit about my grandma? She  _loves_ museums," Amber said, poking Krystal in the head again, knowing it annoyed her. "She's fucking classy." 

Krystal sat up, folding her arms over her abdomen. "Your grandma know you talk like that?" 

"Of course," Amber declared. "Who do you think I learned it from?" 

"Oh my god," Krystal laughed, leaning sideways against the back of the couch and folding her legs so she could rest her chin on her knees. She didn't even bother to pretend she was watching the office anymore. "You're really annoying, you know that?" 

Amber pointed toward the door, setting the bowl of popcorn down on the coffee table. "I could leave you know?" 

Krystal grabbed her arm. "You just got here." 

"Awwww, you missed me?" She wriggled around, putting her face closer to Krystal's. "Did little Soojung miss me?" 

"Ew. No." 

"Awww, she did. Ujuju." Amber put her hands on each side of Krystal's head, making her laugh while she continued to make ridiculous baby sounds. 

"Ammberr," she whined, pushing against Amber's shoulder. 

"Did you cry? Did little Soojung cry?" 

"Shut uuup~ Ah!" 

Amber pinched her cheeks.

"You're gonna give me wrinkles!" Krystal exclaimed.

"You just now got into your twenties and you're already stressing about wrinkles?" Amber asked in disbelief, huffing a laugh.

"My face is important you know." 

"Pffffff!" Amber laughed, covering her mouth with one hand. "You're ridiculous." 

Krystal blushed, feeling a little ridiculous. Every once in a while, she forgot what it was like to hang out with Amber. No extensive conversations about skin care or the new purse design that would be in the mall next season. She shifted around until she faced the television again, wrapping her arms around her legs. "Just because you're not worried about looking old before your time, doesn't mean  _I_ shouldn't be. I bet you didn't even where sunscreen at the skatepark the other day." 

"I forgot, okay?" 

"You know what this industry is like, Amber. You've got to take care of your skin. I have this new lotion. It won't take you a lot of time-" 

Amber dropped an arm around Krystal's shoulders and pulled her into a side hug. "Aww, first you missed me and now you're worried about me?" 

"No." 

Amber lightly petted her head while Krystal swatted at her hand, pretending she didn't like the warmth radiating from Amber's body. "This lotion? Is it a present you bought me while you were traveling." 

"No. I bought it for myself. I was just going to give it to you because I know you barely take care of your skin and this would be easy. It's a three in one and-"

"Are we seriously going to talk about lotion?" 

Krystal turned her head, forgetting they were so close together and felt her face flush when she realized their noses were barely two inches apart. Amber had gotten so tan recently, but it really suited her, especially with the fluffy blonde hair resting on her forehead. Her long dark lashes-

Krystal blinked when she realized Amber had said something. 

"What?" 

"I said if The Office is really that boring, maybe we could find something else to watch." 

She made to reach for the remote, but Krystal stopped her. "No. It's fine."

"You're not even watching it." 

"So?" 

Amber chuckled and pulled the popcorn back onto her lap. "Fine, but can we seriously stop talking about lotion? My team already got onto me about my tan today. I don't need it from you too." 

"Okay, but you're taking it with you when you go. It'll at least help with all those blemishes." 

"Hey!" 

"What?! You seriously need to lay off the candy. All of your teeth are gonna fall out." 

"I'll be even cuter with no teeth," Amber said, pretending to gum the popcorn. "Look. Cute, right?" 

Krystal scrubbed a hand through her hair and sighed. She really didn't know what it was about Amber that made her gut feel all twisted up inside.  _Especially_ when Amber was acting like this. 

"I have to fly out again next week," she blurted.

"But you just got back," Amber complained. 

"Yeah. So...do you want to come over again Wednesday?" 

Amber's mouth folded down in a frown. "Oh, Krys. Sorry. I already have plans." 

Krystal twirled a strand of hair around her finger and pulled it across her mouth. "I figured. With Ellin?" 

"Maybe. I was gonna try to teach Minah a new trick on her board. She's actually getting pretty good. Well, no...she still can't really stop by herself...or turn..."

"Ah...Minah." 

"What?" 

"Can I come too?" 

Amber's brows shot to her hairline. She tried to remember the last time Krystal had asked to come to the skate park with her. "You want to learn how to skate?" 

Krystal thought about saying yes, but thinking about risking falling on pavement was really not something she wanted to do. "Erm...no." 

"Then why'd you want to come?" Amber asked, completely perplexed. 

"Nevermind." 

"...are you made at me for some reason? You're being weird." 

" _You're_ weird." 

Amber's eyes widened. "Woah. Nice comeback?" she said sarcastically.

"You joke about  _every_ thing." 

"Okay...you're really starting to sound like you're mad at me."

"Can we just watch the show?" 

Amber wasn't really sure if she wanted to stay. Krystal seemed to be in a weird mood and was kind of adding to the stress she'd wanted to relieve by just hanging out and chatting while watching a few shows. She blinked in surprise when she felt Krystal's weight settle against her side and her chin press into the top of her shoulder, Krystal's soft hair against her neck. 

"I got a spare toothbrush..."

"Are you asking me to spend the night?" 

"You don't have anywhere to be in the morning, right?"

Amber went over her schedule in her mind. "I don't think so." She looked down into the bowl of popcorn. "Did Jessica put something on these? You're being  _so_ strange." 

"The spare room is being refurbished, though."

"Umm...kay..." 

"I have a new bed." 

"...cool..." Amber murmured, wondering where Krystal was going with this. 

"It's bigger than the twin that used to be in there." 

"...awesome...more room for you to stretch out I guess..."

"We could share," Krystal suggested softly.

"Oh. Hah. Okay. I thought I would have to crash on this couch for a minute there. No offence, but it's a bit lumpy." 

" _I_ didn't make it," Krystal chuckled. "Why would I be offended?" 

"So, you got a spare pillow? I know all of yours are probably covered in drool." 

Amber dodged a smack on the arm from Krystal and laughed, leaning back into the chair. 

"I really can't stand you, you know?" 

Amber grinned. "I know."

 

 

**[Support Amber and f(x)](https://fxfans.wixsite.com/for-fx/purchase-beautiful) **


	3. Pillow Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amber spends the night over at Krystal's place and Krystal realizes that Jessica may have been right about a few things.

Amber just changed into a pair of pajamas Krystal tossed her rather than taking a shower before bed since she'd had one only a few hours ago after recording her final stage. The silk blend was like a dream against her skin and she figured she was tired enough to fall asleep immediately. 

She took a running start, then jumped on the bed, grabbing a pillow and tucking it beneath her face. 

"These pajamas are awwwesome," she moaned, wriggling around so she could feel it slide against her skin. "Let me take these with me when I go?" 

Krystal sat at the vanity, rubbing moisturizer and brightening creams into her face, then a bit into her hands and calves. "No," she said simply, picking up a brush to get a few tangles out of her hair before sleep so they wouldn't worsen through the night. 

"Aww, Krys. Please?" Amber pleaded, turning her face toward her friend and pouting. She rolled onto her back and threw a tantrum like a baby.

"Oh my god, please stop," Krystal huffed, getting off of her stool and flicking off the overhead light, so only the lamp resting on the night stand near her bed illuminated the room. "I just bought those. You're  _not_ getting them." 

She peeled back the covers, forcing Amber to move toward the opposite side of the bed, and tucked herself in. Amber hurriedly scuttled under the covers as well, dragging her pillow with her. 

They lay in silence for a few moments, Amber with the cover pulled all the way over her head, Krystal shifting around, trying to get comfortable. For some reason she simply couldn't relax, her body seemed to be humming and her heart was beating a little faster than usual. She wondered if she was getting sick. 

After a half hour of that, she heard the front door and close. Jessica must've gotten home. Krystal listened as her older sister removed her heels and padded down the hall, past her room, to her own bedroom. She squinted, trying to remember the last time she'd stayed out 'til nearly three in the morning for something other than work or a party associated with work. 

"What was that?" asked Amber's muffled voice from about a foot away.

"Jessica," Krystal answered simply. 

"Oh." 

They returned to silence, Amber rolling onto her side. Her knee bumped against Krystal's and she hastily pulled it away apologizing. "Oops." 

Krystal rubbed a hand against her chest, wondering what was wrong with her. She and Amber had shared a bed before and it wasn't this weird. Why couldn't she relax?

"Amber?"

...

"Amber?" she called again, a little more loudly. She still didn't get a response, so she turned over and gripped Amber's shoulder, shaking her lightly. 

"Are you asleep?" 

A grumbled response reached her.

"I can't fall asleep." 

"So you won't let me either?" Amber complained, rolling to face her. "You better believe I'm gonna remember this the next time we're on the road for a few hours, Jung Soo Jung." 

Krystal ignored the threat and focused on as much of Amber's face as she could see in the darkness. "Have you been dating anybody recently?" 

Amber blinked in surprise. "What? No. Why? Are  _you_?" 

"No," Krystal replied. "It's just...Sulli seems so happy now and...you...well you look really happy when you're with...with E-...with your friends." 

"Of course I'm happy when I'm with my friends," Amber said, sounding amused. "It's relaxing." She folded one arm under her head. "I mean, aren't you happy with your friends?" 

"Yeah, but...not like happy how you're happy." 

"That's cause you've got a stick up your butt." Amber laughed when Krystal made a sound of disgust and smacked her on the arm. "Anyway, why'd you bring up dating? Are you thinking about starting?" 

Krystal thought about it for a bit, then shook her head. "No. There's no one I'm interested in. Plus, I'm always in and out of the country. I should probably wait until my schedule slows down." She nibbled on her bottom lip. "Is there anyone you'd want to date if you had the time?" she asked, thinking about all the people Amber was close to, trying to guess which one Amber might have a crush on.

Amber gave the question some consideration before responding. "I  _have_ been feeling a little lonely, but for now I think I'm satisfied with just having friends around me. A lover would be totally different, someone to hold me at night, someone I wouldn't be afraid to...break down in front of..." 

Krystal put her hand on her shoulder. She knew that Amber had had it harder than a lot of people she knew. Amber was sensitive, but always tried her best not to let it show, no matter how people treated her. 

"But I'm also scared that I'll be...hurt..you know? What if I give them everything, open up my heart to them completely and..." 

Krystal stroked the back of her hand over Amber's smooth cheek, then brushed some of her hair back off her forehead. Dark lashes over soft eyes glowed back at her in the darkness. Amber pulled her hand to her mouth and chewed absently on the tip of her thumb. 

"What if someone tells me they like me and they're just...making fun of me? Or if I confess to someone and they laugh in my face." 

"Oh, Amber." She pulled Amber's thumb away from her mouth so she wouldn't damage the skin and continued to stroke amber's hair. "They wouldn't do that." 

Amber puffed out a breath that was almost a sob. " _Look_ at me," she said. "I know what I look like." 

"You're beautiful." 

"I thought you said you'd never lie to me." 

"I'm not," Krystal said, a bit offended.

"I know I'm not 'ogre-in-a-cave' hideous, but who wants someone that's caught somewhere between a fifteen year old boy and a too-muscular woman?" 

"You're not too muscular." 

"So you admit I have the body of a teenage boy?" 

"A teenage boy would be lucky to have your body," Krystal said with a leer and a wink, wanting to bring the mood up.

"Ew, oh my god. As a woman in your twenties, you shouldn't be making jokes like that." 

Krystal jutted out her chin. "As a woman in your twenties, you should stop being such a sourpuss. You're hot." 

"I know that at most, I'm just okay. I've accepted it." 

"Aw come on." Krystal squeezed Amber's biceps through her shirt, then ran her hand down her arm. "You're more than just okay." She touched the side of Amber's face and rested her thumb against her lips. "You. Are. Hot." 

Amber blushed, finally accepting the compliment. Krystal didn't make a habit of being dishonest, so she knew sh could believe her. 

"So I should stop ranking myself as a six and bump it up to a ten?" she asked.

Krystal passed her thumb over Amber's full lower lip, utterly distracted by the plump heat of it. She wondered why Amber didn't push her hand away, then remembered that Amber didn't have a concept of personal space. She scooted a little closer and Amber didn't move away. She could now feel the warmth radiating from Amber's body. They were practically face to face. 

"You're definitely a ten." 

"Then what does that make you?" Amber smiled. "A fifteen out of ten?" 

Krystal's heart stuck in her chest and she couldn't help but beam. "You think so?" 

"You've got like, the perfect figure. And you're so graceful," Amber said sincerely. "You're gorgeous."

Krystal's body flushed with heat and her hand trembled against Amber's face.  _Wow_ , she thought.  _I really do have a thing for her, don't I_?...

She hadn't really accepted it or thought about it before. She just allowed herself to believe it was her usual affection for Amber. The girl always looked out for her and treated her with so much kindness and care. But over the past few months, or two years, even, she'd been getting these odd tingles on her skin when Amber was near or threw an arm over her shoulders. Her heart practically sang when Amber was gentle with her or teased her or annoyed her. 

"Why do you keep touching my lips?" Amber asked, sounding amused. 

"They're soft," she said, tracing her fingers over them. "Your lips and your eyelashes are your best features." 

"Tell that to my guns," Amber said, flexing.

"Yeah, your arms are nice too," Krystal conceded, finally pulling her hand away and folding them under her cheek. 

"No, my arms are  _amazing_." 

"They're okay as far as arms go." 

"Back to being mean to me, Krys?" 

Krystal smirked and shook her head. "Go to sleep, Amber, or your dark circles are going to completely take over your face." 

"Hey! You're the one who-" 

She was cut off by an evil laugh ans Krystal turned over. "Go to sleep." 

 

 

**[Support Amber and f(x)](https://fxfans.wixsite.com/for-fx/purchase-beautiful) **


	4. Bread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amber worries about Krystal's eating habits and Amber's friendships leave Krystal frustrated.

Krystal scrolled through her instagram notifications, then switched over to Weibo. She frowned when one of the first pictures she saw was Amber wrapped around another of the cast member. They were squished together in on chair, one of Amber's legs over the girl's, an arm around her neck. She knew it meant nothing because the woman was married and Amber was just...just like that. Knowing it didn't stop the bitter taste of jealousy from coating the back of her throat. Realizing how she felt about Amber hadn't made things better at all, only worse. When she was clueless, the feelings were a lot easier to ignore. Now they stabbed through her and they had a name. 

She closed down the app and tossed her phone carelessly on her dresser. 

She knew she needed to get over this, and quick. They were teammates. They needed to work together in the future and she couldn't let her feelings get in the way of their teamwork  _or_ their friendship. And she knew that liking Amber would only be a frustration. Amber never gave any indication she felt the same way in return, plus she had enough friends to repopulate Jeju island. Krystal knew she wasn't benevolent enough to be in a relationship with someone who had no qualms about being so loving with all of her friends. She wanted to be the only one Amber was comfortable enough to wrap her self around. She knew it was selfish, but she couldn't help the possessiveness she felt. Amber was just so...special. 

Krystal ran a frustrated hand through her hair, flipping the long strands back off her shoulders, and decided to take in a quick shower before she needed to be at her photoshoot. Maybe the warm water would help clear her head because stalking Amber's instagram and Weibo sure wasn't. 

* * *

 

Amber was exhausted. A day spent climbing up and down poles was taxing, even though she was pretty good at rock climbing and in fairly good shape, she'd been running at full speed for the past few weeks. She was happy to have so many events for her promotional period, but she was getting worn down and her shoulder was aching more often than usual. She hoped it was only overworked at the moment and nothing more serious. 

"Do you want to take a shower first?" Kitty asked, running a hand over her back and ruffling her hair. 

Amber smiled. Kitty was a lot like a big sister. Not _her_  big sister Jackie, who would've added a smack to the back of Amber's head, but _a_ big sister. An over affectionate one though. Amber was starting to feel a bit like her pet. They'd known each other for only a short time, but Kitty was very caring and friendly, so she couldn't really say she minded all that much. 

"Nah. You can go first," Amber said, sitting on her twin bed and taking off her socks. They were a little damp from sweat and clung uncomfortably to her toes. 

"Thank you," Kitty said in a cute voice, startling Amber by squeezing her cheeks between her palms before sprinting off to the bathroom. 

Amber laughed and pulled out her phone to see if she'd missed any calls. There were about twenty, some unread text messages, and a few other notifications. She called a few people back before delving through the messages. She was surprised to see that about ten were photo updates from Krystal, some random images of breakfast pastries she'd apparently tried. 

She pressed call and waiting for Krystal's voice to come through. 

"Those look tasty," she said, the minute Krystal said 'hello'. "Which one do you recommend I try?" 

Amber pulled the phone away from her ear when she was notified of a message. Krystal had resent one of the pictures, this one of a kind of domed bread that almost looked like a roll but had a slight earthy brown tint to it and some time of seeds and nuts scattered on top. 

"Alright, I'll try to find one that looks like this the next time I have a break. How have you been?" 

*Sleepy,* Krystal complained. *The photoshoot lasted three hours longer than it was supposed to because of some error I was too hungry to listen to explained.*

"So you're hungry  _and_ sleepy, Princess?" Amber asked with an exaggerated pout. 

*Shut up.*

"I'll feed you the next time we're in the same city, okay?" 

There was a pause on the other end of the line. *You shouldn't say things like that,* Krystal said, sounding slightly subdued.

"What? You know I keep my promises. And I've got to take care of my Princess." 

*Amber...*

A frown line appeared between Amber's brows. "What?" 

*...nothing. I guess it's just the hunger talking. Nothing is open here past midnight and I didn't think to get any snacks.*

Amber sighed, worrying about Krystal. "Nothing else is going on, right? You're not dieting or anything?" A couple of her friends were practically wasting away in front of her eyes but still talking about how much weight they needed to lose. Krystal liked to maintain her health and figure, so she usually didn't really have to worry about her. But sometimes Krystal got particular about what she wanted to eat and didn't eat anything else until she could get it. Or she just got caught up in work, and if food wasn't in front of her, she'd end up not eating.

*No,* Krystal assured her. *And I had a big meal earlier. A few hours of being hungry won't kill me. It might make me kill my manager though,* she laughed.

"Good." 

Ambbeeerrr!" Kitty squeeled, dashing out of the shower only wrapped in her towel. She tossed herself onto Amber's bed, causing the singer to let out a whoompf of air. "There's a spider!" 

"You're getting my clothes wet," Amber complained, pushing the older actress off of her and grimacing at the water dripping everywhere from Kitty's hair. "And what do you want me to do with the spider?" 

"Get rid of it," Kitty cried. "What if it crawls on us while we're sleeping?!" 

" _I_ can't kill it!" Amber said. "I'm scared of them too!"

*Amber?* Krystal asked through the phone. 

"Get Wesley!" 

"I'm naked!" 

*Amber?...*

Amber rolled her eyes and put the phone back to her ear. "Look, I gotta go. Seems like there's a spider crisis and I'm the only one who can solve it." Kitty smiled and squeezed her arm, laying her head on Amber's shoulder. 

"My hero." 

"You like me too much," Amber said, then continued on the phone, "keep me updated on tasty pastries, and eat more, okay, Soo Jung?" 

*Okay. Bye, Amber...*

Amber set her phone down, then put her hands on her hips. "You know that spider has probably hidden somewhere by now, right? You're supposed to stay in one spot and keep your eyes on those things while screaming for help." 

"I was scared," Kitty said with big eyes. "Can you hurry up and get Wesley?" 

Amber shook her head and headed down the stairs. "How do I keep being surrounded by princesses?" 

* * *

 

Krystal stared at her darkened phone. The sound of Amber and her cast member talking together while one was apparently naked still played in her mind. She knew it meant nothing. She  _knew_ that, but it didn't stop her heart from feeling so heavy. Amber had gotten off the phone with her just so she could help her new friend with a stupid spider problem. 

Krystal punched her pillow into fluffy submission and buried her head in it. Tomorrow would be another day. Tomorrow she would be one step closer to getting over her stupid crush on Amber. Tomorrow...

 

**[Support Amber and f(x)](https://fxfans.wixsite.com/for-fx/purchase-beautiful) **


	5. Insomnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amber is back in Korea and finally has a few moments to breathe.

Amber sat with her hat pulled low and the hood of her jacket pulled up despite the heat of summer. She didn't feel like being noticed at the moment. She didn't mind meeting her fans, but sometimes it was nice to fly under the radar for a few hours. 

The sound of skateboarders heading home and new ones arriving from school or their day jobs disturbed the still air. Wanting to feel even more alone with the heat and the sunset, Amber turned up the volume of her music and tucked her board between her knees, spinning the wheels just to see them go. 

She'd been at the skate park for hours, had a few street snacks, crashd and burned three times already, and she still wasn't ready to head back. Being busy was nice, but having time to just look at the sky, goof off on her phone, and practice a few new tricks on her board was pretty sweet too. 

Amber tilted her head back when stars began to appear in the sky and the skatepark became emptier. She was settled in the curve of one of the less frequently used halfpipes. A few months ago something had chipped a big divet into the concrete and made it a bit of a danger zone for new skaters and people who just wanted to glide without having to focus on going around potholes. 

"Amber?" 

She jerked, surprised that someone might recognize her despite having her face hidden. She considered not answering just in case someone who knew she came here was making a wild guess. 

"Amber." A leather-designer shoe came into her field of vision and poked at her ankle. 

Amber tilted her head back and pulled her headphones out of her ears. A half-smile appeared on her face. "Yah, Soojung. What are you doing here?" 

Krystal laughed. It was slightly muffled by the mask over the lower half of her face. She sank down next to Amber so that their shoulders touched. 

"I figured you wouldn't be at home and I needed to get out of the house anyway." She touched her flat stomach critically. "Jessica said if I stayed on the couch much longer I'd get a spare tire. I've been there since I got back last week." 

Amber shook her head. "You're ridiculous." She scrunched down the halfpipe and laid her board to the side so she could rest her head on Krystal's shoulder. Krystal made a soft sound in the back of her throat and wriggled around until she was more comfortable. 

"If fans spot us, they're going to go crazy, ya know?" 

Amber shrugged. "Flying almost every week is exhausting. Then the training and the lessons. My head hurts so much," she whined, wrapping her arms around Krystal's left one. "I'm so tired." 

"Then you should go home." 

"I haven't had the chance to skate in weeks!" Amber proclaimed, sounding horrified. "Plus, I can just sleep on the plane."

"You know you never get proper sleep there," the younger woman scolded, tilting her own head back so she could look at the stars and press her cheek to the fabric of Amber's hood. She'd sworn a couple of weeks ago to think of Amber as nothing more than a friend, and she'd thought she'd gotten it under control, but knowing that Amber and she were in the city was too much to bear. Keeping their conversations to the phone was annoying. She liked hearing Amber's voice in person. Especially when she was close enough to feel it vibrate gently through her body. 

"I know," Amber said, talking into Krystal's shoulder. "But sleep always feels like such a waste of time when I'm not trapped on a plane. I could be doing so much stuff!" 

"Just hearing you even mention 'doing so much stuff' is exhausting me," Krystal said saucily. "And there's an air conditioner at home. I'm burning up in this jacket." 

"I didn't ask you to come, you know?" 

Krystal bit her lip. "Do you want me to leave?" 

Amber squished herself closer. "Of course not. I know how hard it is to get you outside. Why would I turn away a miracle? My princess deemed me worthy enough to leave her throne for." 

A secret smile tugged it's way onto Krystal's face and she aimed her eyes upwards again, taking in Amber's scent. She smelled a little bit of shampoo and salt from being bundled up despite the heat. There was also something sweet, probably from a gummy snack melting in her pocket. Amber tended to carry a little snack around with her most days and nibbled on it either in the morning or the afternoon. 

"Where are you going to fly if you win that plane?" Krystal asked, thinking about the show Amber was currently filming. 

She shook her head. "I haven't thought that far ahead. I of course need to take pictures and gloat to Jackie first."

"She'll probably block your twitter for a while." 

"It'll be worth it," Amber assured her. 

Krystal rolled her eyes, knowing that Amber wasn't kidding. She'd brag and brag until Jackie couldn't stand her anymore. "How long have you been out here?" 

"Since six this morning." 

Amber smiled when she could practically feel the shock running through Krystal's body. "I wanted to skate a bit before a lot of people got here."

"How long are you planning on staying? Are you even going to skate some more?" Krystal asked, listening to the few skaters still left in the park. The moon was fully out now and people needed to get home to sleep for their busy day lives. "Don't you have to film tomorrow?" 

"Ugh, don't remind me," Amber responded, squeezing her eyes shut. "I'm going to be so tired. And no, I don't plan to skate more, I already bruised my elbow earlier," she pouted. 

"Why don't you go home and sleep then?" Krystal suggested.

"Ew."

Krystal sighed, knowing that even if Amber went home, she probably wouldn't sleep. Her dark eye bags were testament to  _that_. "So you're just going to stay out here all night?" 

"I want to watch the sun rise," Amber said, fiddling with her phone. 

"Didn't you already watch it this morning?" 

"Each one is different." 

Krystal shifted her arm out of Amber's grasp so she could get her it behind Amber, then wrapped it around her shoulders. She pulled back Amber's hood and lifted the hat off her head. Amber, worried that someone would recognize her despite the darkness, buried her face in Krystal's neck. Krystal smiled and ran her fingers through Amber's hair. 

Krystal smirked. "You could really use some conditioner. Your ends are really dry."

It was Amber's turn to sigh. "I need to keep the color for a few more weeks." She laid a hand on Krystal's stomach and drummed her fingers against the tight muscles hidden under the layers of fabric. Krystal giggled and bit her lip, struggling to keep her cool. "You planning on staying out here with me until morning? I know you like getting your beauty sleep." 

Krystal considered it for a few moments. The intimate closeness was nice, but the sweltering heat of their bodies, plus the fall clothes in the middle of summer was not. It was a little better now that it was night time, though. "I probably won't be able to stay awake," she murmured. 

"You can sleep here," Amber suggested.

The hard pavement was already causing a few points of pressure on Krystal's butt and back. She wriggled around. "Can't we just watch the sunrise from your apartment?" 

"We can't feel the breeze in my apartment," Amber said matter-of-factly.

"You could turn on a fan or something." 

Amber laughed and tilted her head back. "That's true. I could." 

Krystal frowned at her. "But you won't." 

Amber shook her head, her crescent eyes sparkling in the lamplight. "Nope." 

The younger girl waggled her finger in Amber's face. "I hope this concrete makes your butt fall off." 

"It's not like I have one anyway," Amber laughed. 

"Ugh. I'm going to go home." She pulled her arm from around Amber's shoulders and rested on her palms as she looked into the face of her long time friend. "Are you really going to be up all night?" she asked worriedly. "What if you fall asleep and get robbed or taken advantage of or something?" 

"I'm strong, I can handle myself." 

Krystal chewed on her bottom lip. "Okay. I guess I'll see you some time tomorrow. You still owe me food." She stood up, dusting off her pants. 

"I know, Princess." 

Krystal fiddled with the mask over the lower half of her face for her bit. "Be careful, okay?"

"Okay," Amber agreed. "And call me as soon as you're back home? It would suck for our group if you got kidnapped or something."

"You wouldn't miss me?" 

"No." Amber said, popping her headphones back in. 

Krystal kicked her in the shin. "See you tomorrow, punk." 

"Bye." 

* * *

 

Krystal wrapped her arms tightly around herself, wishing she could hold the feeling of Amber being pressed against her side forever. 

 

**[Support Amber and f(x)](https://fxfans.wixsite.com/for-fx/purchase-beautiful) **


	6. Ujuju

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amber is returning home, yet again, from filming her variety show. This time she is injured.

"Amber?" Krystal called softly, like she did most things. She tiptoed into Amber's bedroom, scooping up a waggling Jack Jack along the way. It had been months since she'd last seen the cute puppy and he'd gotten notably fatter. Gongju, on the other hand, was just chilling at the foot of Amber's bed. Krystal knew she'd been sick recently and regretted she hadn't asked Amber for updates.

"Are you awake?"

Amber groaned and shifted a bit on the bed. Her shoulder was killing her with a lasting, dull ache and her body seemed to hurt all over. 

"I can't believe they still made you film yesterday," Krystal grumbled, putting JackJack down on the thick comforter. 

"It wouldn't have been fair to everyone else to not get the episode done, just because of me," Amber said, sucking her teeth as she rolled onto her back so she could look at Krystal. "I should've soaked it longer, but I wanted to sleep instead." Her muscle pulled painfully and she squinted her eyes. "Uugggh, I want to slap yesterday me in the face a few times." 

Krystal laughed and brushed amber's hair off her forehead. "Want me get you some painkillers or something? Maybe a hot pack?"

Amber nodded. "I don't feel like rolling over again though." 

Krystal rolled her eyes while she shuffled through Amber's nightstand drawer. She kept a few ankle compresses and arch support pads in there along with extra contacts and solution. She scoffed when she found a crinkled half-finished bag of stale hot Cheetos. "You know you shouldn't eat snacks in bed." 

"Says the person who always eat snacks in bed," Amber huffed. "Nice to meet you, Pot. I'm Kettle," she said, sticking out her hand. 

The younger woman slapped the hand away and continued to rifle through Amber's makeshift first aide drawer. She sighed in relief when her hand closed on an unused heating pad. She quickly peeled it from it's wrapper, removed the adhesive, then turned to face her friend. "So..."

Amber pouted. "I don't want to move..." 

Krystal rolled her eyes and started fiddling with the hem of Amber's sweatshirt, trying to get her hand underneath while a panicked Amber tried to stop her. 

"Hey! Woah, Hey! What're you doing?!" 

"Trying to put on your heating pack without you having to move. Now just rise up a tiny bit and I can slip it on," she commanded firmly. 

Amber glared at her, but lifted as much as she could. Krystal put an arm around her shoulders to support her, then used the other hand to work under Amber's shirt to her back. She tried not to notice just how smooth and warm Amber's skin was or the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra and instead focused on her task. Amber told her when she reached the right spot and she quickly smoothed the pack on, withdrawing as calmly as she could. She let Amber fall gently back onto the bed. 

"Is that better?" 

The older girl sighed in relief. "Now if only I had some snacks close enough to-" 

Krystal shook her head. "Nope. I only stopped here on my way to work." She smacked Amber's cheek playfully. "Buh-bye. I'll feed JackJack and Gongju on my way out." 

"Give them enough for the afternoon too," Amber whispered pitifully. "I may not be able to make it out of bed all day." 

Krystal rolled her eyes but agreed. 

"Oh, and if you see my favorite manager, you know the one I'm talking about, tell him I miss him. Oh, and Zhoumi, tell him he's my favorite. Can you also-" 

"Oh my god!" Krystal yanked Amber's bed sheets up over the whining girl's head and darted toward the door. "I'll call to check on you later, okay?" 

Amber laughed, pulling the sheets down and ruffling her hair into a semblance of style. "Okay. Byeeeee." 

* * *

 

"Hey, Krystal."

"Henry?" she said in surprise, turning to face the older boy. He looked a little down as he dragged his feet into the SM building where Krystal stood waiting for her manager.

"It's been a while since we saw each other in this lobby," he said, gesturing around the place. "Wassup?"

She shrugged a tad uncomfortably. She liked Henry, but his swift up and down mood changes often left her unbalanced and drained after an encounter. He could go from being extremely playful to resolutely serious in a heartbeat. "Nothing. I just came from visiting Amber," she said, in case he wanted an update on his friend. "Her shoulder is still really sore."

"Yeah, I know. I called her to see if she wanted me to come visit, but she said she didn't feel up to seeing me today. Said I would ruin her mood _and_ her house." Henry scoffed. "I've only left her place messy  _once_ and it was completely by accident." 

Krystal giggled. Amber had texted her a photo of the aftermath and had banned Henry from her place for two weeks. He'd left dirty dishes in the sink and on the stove as well as scattered her spare blankets from the extra bedroom all the way to the living room.

"Anyway, you heading to a schedule? Photoshoot? Commercial?"

"Photoshoot," Krystal said quickly before he would spend minutes listing down a dozen other possibilities. "I'm just waiting for my manager to finish collecting all the stuff we need. What are you doing here?"

"Got tired of my home studio. It's feeling a little cramped. I'm thinking about upgrading soon. But until then, I decided to use on of the rooms here. There're a few songs I want to work on. If Amber's feeling up to it later, I'll probably see if she wants to work with me for a while. I want to hear how this new track is going to sound with her backing vocals."

Krystal nodded, feeling a little bitter about the potential session, but also knew she didn't have a right to. Her schedule was completely packed at the moment, so even if she were free, she couldn't go to spend more time with Amber. Besides Amber and Henry had been doing this for years. They were just friends and that wasn't going to change just because of one jam session. 

"That's nice." She flipped her hand out to the side at a tall, slightly chubby man coming down the stairs and passing through the security gates. "Well, my manager's ready. So...bye..."

Henry grinned and waved her off, his mind already on a new tune he wanted to try out. 

 

 

**[Support Amber and f(x)](https://fxfans.wixsite.com/for-fx/purchase-beautiful) **


	7. Feelings?

 

Amber leaned her cheek against Henry's shoulder as he played his new song for her. A few days had passed, and though her shoulder no longer pained her unless she was active, Gongju's illness had returned more fiercely than before and she already knew her baby probably wasn't going to get better this time. Now all she was left wondering was 'how long'.

"You weren't paying attention, were you?" Henry asked softly.

"Sorry. Gongju..."

He reached up and ruffled her hair. "I know." He looked around his apartment, pretty silent and empty when Amber wasn't there. "You want me to walk you back?"

She shook her head and pressed more closely to him. "Nah. I'll just stay the night."

"I'll get the sheets for the guest room-"

"Can I just stay in your room...with you?"

She didn't look at him when she asked, her gaze running over the perfectly gleaming keys of Henry's piano.

"I've spent the past few days hovering over her, scared that anytime she falls asleep this will be it." She scrubbed a hand over tired, drooping brown eyes. "I can't do that again tonight. We have practice and I can't afford to be unfocused."

Henry squeezed the back of her neck gently. "Okay. Kay." He put on a smile and a cheerful tone. "Let me play my song for you again, and this time, focus."

______________________________________________________________________________

"Hey," Luna whispered when Amber walked into the dance studio. She wrapped her small, but strong arm around Amber's back and pulled her close. "You doing okay?"

Amber puffed out her cheeks to hold in a sigh. Last night had been a welcome reprieve from the stress of worrying for one of her puppies. That single question brought both her worry and her werriness back.

"I'll be fine. Gongju's still okay, so I'm still okay." She smiled as much as she could then darted off to put her practice bag on the floor and get warmed up.

"Amber!" Krystal exclaimed in surprise, putting her thins down next to Amber's and joining her on the floor. "Where were you? We went by to pick you up and you weren't home. Were you out for a run?" She asked, glancing over Amber as if to find some evidence of it. "We called but you didn't answer. We got worried."

Amber grimaced an apology. "Sorry. I forgot to update you guys. I stayed at Henry's and just took a cab over. Hope manager-nim didn't get into any trouble."

Krystal pulled out her phone and quickly texted him to let him know Amber was okay and already at practice. 

"Having to reorganize the choreography is always so much more annoying than having to learn a new one," Krystal complained, stretching her feet out in front of her and leaning forward to grab her toes."

Amber nodded in agreement. It was hard to keep straight all the different formations they'd gone through over the years. They'd tripped over one another more than once.

"I'll just be glad when this is over," Amber said, rotation her middle then extending each leg. "I have this weird exhaustion that I just can't seem to get rid of."

 Krystal eyed her friend, noting the dark circles under her eyes. "Were you not able to get much sleep at...at Henry's?" She asked nervously. She knew they were just friends but always worried one day they would take it a step further. There were plenty of thins a man and a woman could be doing other than sleeping. Henry was a nice enough guy, but there was something so immature about him still.

"I slept fine. It's just..." She shook her head. "Anyway. I'm excited to go to London. An old friend I haven't seen in a while is there. We plan to go biking so he can show me the sights."

The younger girl grimaced. Amber seemed to have friends everywhere and always seemed she'd rather spend time with them than her.

She nibbled her lower lip in an effort to rid herself of the jealousy, but it just grew. She knew that if she continued to try and bury what she felt for Amber it had the potential to ruin everything the group had been working towards. Krystal had trouble being near Amber without wanting to touch her and being away from her without obsessing over who Amber might be with or if she might be thinking of her at all.

Amber seemed completely oblivious to her struggles as she continued to work out the kinks of her body.  _What would you do if you knew?_ Krystal wondered, watching the muscles flex in Amber's arms.  _What would you do if you knew what I was thinking right now? Would you laugh? Never speak to me again?_

"Hey, Amber!"

The girls turned their heads as Henry sprinted into their practice room. He dropped down in front of Amber and pushed her glasses onto her face. "You left these." He squished her cheeks and mussed her hair. "Pabo."

Amber crinkled her nose in annoyed affection. "Thanks," she said. "But I was probably gonna head right back over fter practice anyway and I don't really need them right now."

"Fine," Henry said, plucking them back off her face, causing Amber to laugh. "I'll see you tonight then."

"I'm bringing Gongju."

"You know my bed's big enough for all of us," he said with a wink before giving her shoulder a friendly push and darting from the room.

Krystal felt all the blood drian from her face. Did that...that mean what she thought it meant?...

"You've been in Henry's bed?" She asked, unable to help the way her lip curled. 

"I just needed to be away from the worry over Gongju for a while."

"But, he has a spare bedroom, doesn't he?" Krystal insisted.

Amber sighed. "Listen, Krys. I don't want to talk about it, okay. Henry and I've known each other for a long time and he just gets me. Okay?"

"We've been friends a long time, too..."

"It's just different," Amber said, getting to her feet. 

Krystal stood as well. "Yeah? And you wanna know why it is? Because you always treat me like I can't handle anything more difficult than what we should eat for lunch or me telling you about my day."

"You haven't -"

"I don't have to have lived through something in order to understand it," Krystal snapped. "Or at least try to. Stop treating me like I'm made out of glass!"

Amber smirked, clearly unable to see how upset her friend actually was. "Thought you were made from crystal."

Krystal rolled her eyes so hard she nearly sprained a muscle. "You always do this when I want to have a serious conversation with you."

"Sorry."

If anything, it only made Krystal more angry. "And don't give me those halfhearted apologies just because you think it's what I want to hear. You're saying it with a face like you think I'm being silly or you can't really understand why I'm mad."

Amber, feeling completely blindsided could only nod.

"Jesus, Amber!" she hissed. "I want you to treat me like your friend. Your  _real_  friend. Not like one of the hundreds you've got swirling around you, never knowing more than where you're skating or that you're traveling somewhere. You tell Henry  _everything_."

"There are some things about me that I just don't want everyone to know," Amber clipped out, looking across the studio to see that everyone else were still stretching. She tried to reign in her temper. "There are some things I just don't want to talk about over and over again. Can't you understand that?"

Krystal folded her arms in front of her thin waist and shook her head. She was done dancing around this issue. Tired of being in the same category as nearly dozens of Amber's other friends and whatever had happened between Henry and Amber pushed her over the edge. 

"No," she said. "I can't understand that. I want to know more-" she stepped closer. "I want to  _be_  more."

She took Amber's hand in hers and squeezed it lightly. "Please?"

Amber pulled her hand away, unsure how she could ever fully unburden herself to the younger girl. "I'll think about it," she said quietly.

Krystal nodded, thankful for even that.

 

**[Support Amber & f(x)](https://fxfans.wixsite.com/for-fx) **


	8. Empty Head, Empty Heart

 

She looked tired. So tired. But she still didn't go back to her hotel room to rest.

Krystal watched in concern as Amber pulled her hat down low and shuffled out of the hotel. Outside, she met up with a guy who leaned a spare bicycle into her hands.

Krystal sank into the window seat and pushed the curtain closed. Amber probably wouldn't be back until much later. She'd planned on talking to her, but now she knew she wouldn't get the chance. 

She twirled an old hair band around her wrist. One she'd borrowed from Amber years ago. In fact, all of the hair bands she now owned once belonged to the older girl. Amber didn't seem to mind that she never got them back; her hair was only long enough to need them a few times a year any way.

 _Should I, or shouldn't I?_ She asked herself, frowning intensely at the pink band. 

Krystal had worried over the question for weeks, whether to confess to Amber or keep her feelings unconfessed. She was leaning toward holding it inside, at least for a little while longer. There was so much she wasn't willing tomlose all because her heart wouldn't do what she wanted. But the wild hope that maybe Amber shared her feelings made losing everything almost seem worth it.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Krystal jerked awake when she heard her hotel room door open. She'd given Amber the extra key card in cse she didn't want to spend the night alone, but was surprised she'd actually used it. She heard shoes thud softly against the floor as they were removed, feet padding quietly through the thick carpet. She could feel Amber hovering at the side of her bed and it made her heart tremble nervously in her chest.

"Are you awake?" Her low voice came quietly through the darkness.

"Mm," Krystal answered. 

She heard the covers turn back and felt the weight of the mattress shift as Amber climbed into bed.

She froze when Amber pressed her body against hers and pushed her face into her neck.

"Is this okay?" Amber asked. "You said-"

"Yes!" Krystal responded quickly. "It's okay." She hoped that as close as Amber was, she couldn't hear the speed of her heart. 

"I just... Jay just called. Gongju..." Amber's voice trailed away to nothing and Krystal pulled her tight into her arms, wishing she could crawl inside the taller girl and pull some of the pain out. Her own heart was aching because she'd taken care of the sweet puppy a number of times, but she knew it was nothing compared to what Amber must be feeling.

Krystal stroked her hand over Amber's back. "I'm so sorry."

"I couldn't face telling Luna tonight, you know how she is about animals. It would be like shouting my pain in a cave."

She pressed her forehead to Amber's. "I know," she murmured. The two sometimes chose to room together because sometimes it just seemed wasteful when they were alone but given a two bedroom. This trip had been one of those times. She felt like a terrible person for being glad circumstances had sent Amber right into her arms. 

"Thank you," Amber whispered.

Krystal cupped Amber's small face in her palm. "Any time. Okay?"

She felt a tear slide over her finger's when Amber nodded and brushed it away, her fingertips lingering on Amber's smooth skin. She loved being here with her, like this, face to face in the darkness. She couldn't help but shift even closer until their noses touched. Krystal brushed Amber's with hers lightly.

"Everything's going to be okay," she said confidently. "Gongju isn't in any pain anymore and Jack Jack is as healthy as a dog can be."

"I know, but" -Amber sniffled- "what if-"

Krystal gripped her face more tightly. "Amber..."

"I can't-" 

Krystal had never been good at knowing the right thing to say. She made a better listener but Amber was having trouble talking.

"I don't want to think about how hard it's going to be to go home tomorrow knowing she won't be there to greet me at the door."

"Amber..."

"But I can't fall asleep."

Krystal tilted Amber's face so she would look her in the eye, the reflection on the whites glittering in the dark. "You don't want to think?"

Amber nodded, struggling to stiffle her tears; she hated crying. 

"Close your eyes," Krystal suggested. Amber hesitated, but complied, lips trembling. The younger girl pressed her forehead to Amber's again, then nose to nose. "Don't think, okay?" She waited for Amber's nod, then on a breath, brought their lips together. 

She felt Amber tense, but she didn't shift away. 

Krystal sighed and shifted a hand to cup the nape of Amber's neck as she rolled her onto her back. "Don't think," she reminded her on a shaking breath. 

She licked and nipped at Amber's lips until they parted slightly and she could slide her tongue inside, turning her head to kiss her more deeply as she breathed her in. God, she smelled so good. 

Krystal pressed one leg between Amber's and shifted until she straddled one of Amber's slim, but muscular thighs. The older girl gasped in surprise, but didn't stop her, instead gripping Krystal's trim waist tight and losing herself to the kiss. No thoughts. Nothing.

It wasn't long before they were both panting, breathing hot, fast, and shallow as Krystal rid them both of their pants, afraid, in the back of her mind, that she was making a big mistake.

She slid a hand over Amber's stomach beneath her black tank and over her small breasts. She was so amazing to touch, smooth skin over solid muscle. Krystal couldn't help but lift the fabric away and replace hand with mouth to pull soft gasps from the girl beneath her. Then lips on lips again.

She scraped her short nails up Amber's thigh and brought it to her hip, encouraging her to move against her thigh. She pumped her hips slowly, then more quickly as the friction set her ablaze. Krystal locked their mouths together and moved with her. God it felt so good; liquid heat curling within her, steel arms around her, the sharp sound of her own voice and Amber's huskier one filling the room.

She slipped a hand between their bodies and touched Amber's core, the spark that set her trembling and then up and over the edge. Krystal was soon after and they ly together in a tangled, sweaty heap.

Almost immeditley, Krystal felt tears spring to her eyes. She wanted to talk. To ask Amber if they'd made a mistake, or if they would be okay, or if Amber felt anything close to what she felt...or if she'd spent the other night 'not thinking' in Henry's arms too...

She rolled off of the older girl and gently touched her shoulder. 

"Amber?"

Amber shifted slightly, but was otherwise drifting into sleep; the day finally having caught up with her.

And when Krystal woke in the morning, Amber was already gone.

[Support Amber and f(x)](https://fxfans.wixsite.com/for-fx)


End file.
